


Dangerous Field Trip To Stark Tower

by lightninggirl75



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Field Trip, Funny, Gen, I Tried, Interns & Internships, Peter Parker Gets a Hug, Peter Parker Has a Family, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Soft Peter Parker, Tony Stark Does What He Wants, Tony Stark Gets a Hug, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 21:13:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17231297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightninggirl75/pseuds/lightninggirl75
Summary: Peter's day was going pretty good, but that changed pretty fast. How will Peter survive this trip to Stark Tower?





	Dangerous Field Trip To Stark Tower

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't proof read this. Sorry if there are mistakes.

Peters day had been pretty good, Flash didn't taunt him today, Aunt May gave him 5 dollars that morning to buy a snack from the vending machine, school ends in two weeks, and Happy was picking him up from school to take him to the Tower for the weekend.

Right now Peter was sitting in the back of the science classroom waiting for the final bell to ring, with the water flowing into the fish tank behind him, something that was calming after a whole day at school.

"Attention class, you guys have done amazing this year," Mr. Harrington started " So I decided to talk to our principal about letting us take a field trip." Peter could see that he was still trying to talk to the class about the field trip, but the class wasn't paying attention anymore.

Peter, much like the rest of the class, had started talking to their friends about where they would be going.

"Where do you think it'll be?! I hope it's to the zoo!" Ned was pretty much vibrating in his seat with all of his excitement. 

Peter gave Ned a weird look, "why would we be going to the zoo, and why would you want to go to the zoo?" 

"I want to see if we can come up with something to make another radioactive spider! And then make that spider bit me, then I can be your sidekick!" Ned was more excited then he was before now that he has given his reason. 

Peter really hoped it wasn't the zoo, the last time Peter went to the zoo went very, very badly. Peter was 10 at the time, and Aunt May thought it would be fun to take a trip to the zoo since it was almost the end of the summer. The short version is the Peter ended up falling into the sea-lion enclosure when Aunt May wasn't looking. That memory would stay with Peter for life and he never went back to the zoo.   

" Spiderman doesn't have a sidekick Ned." Peter deadpanned, now worried they would be going to the zoo.

" Class," Mr. Harrington was glaring around the room, Peter is pretty sure he even glared at the fish for a second, "as I was saying before I was rudely interrupted, I got us a field trip to the one and only Stark Tower!" 

A cheer went up all through the class, Flash was saying something about how he would finally talk to Tony Stark about giving him an internship, because if Penis Parker can lie about one, then he will show him up and actually get one to rub in his face. Flash's reasoning about things can be petty at times.

"All of you make sure to grab your permission slips before you leave for the weekend! They are due by Monday and then we will board the bus! Remember this!" Mr. Harrington shouted as the bell ringed, Ned came up behind him and handed him a permission slip, he started talking about something but Peter couldn't really focus.

All Peter could think was no.

no no no no nononononononononononono

There was no way this was real, he did not need his class, and he did not need Flash taking a tour of his second home.

* * *

Peter was happy to be at the Tower, it's probably his favorite place to be in the world. He didn't need a pass to get into Stark Tower, only his fingerprint. Happy said that was for security purposes so no one can steal his pass and pretend to be him to get into the Tower.

The lady who worked at the front desk is always happy to meet everyone who comes into the Tower, she is probably the nicest person Peter has ever met.    

"Hi Peter, how was school?" 

"Hi Lisa, school was awesome! Up till the final few minutes..." 

Peter scanned his fingerprint and started to walk towards the elevator to bring him up to the top of the Tower. 

"Well I'm sure whatever it is will turn out okay." She was always so positive, he wished he could be that positive about this trip.

Peter felt like something bad was going to happen on this field trip, not just getting pushed around by Flash, but something that could actually be dangerous. He decided that it was just his spider-sense acting up again, that happened when he got to nervous or stressed, so finals week is always a disaster. 

His thoughts got cut off by the elevator ding.

"Hello Peter, would you like me to alert boss of your arrival?" Fridays voice came over the intercom. 

"Um sure." Peter grabbed his phone out of his pocket.

He got into the elevator and he pulled up his Instagram while he was waiting for the top floor. This could take awhile because he also shared this elevator with all the other employees who wanted to go to a higher floor.  

Flash had posted on his story, it was a photo that was taken last week when Flash had pushed Peter into the lockers, Peter didn't see it coming and he ended up losing his balance and falling onto the floor. 

The photo said 'Can't wait to prove Penis Parker is lying and he doesn't have an internship!'

Why can't Flash just realize that he was not lying, The elevator doors opened and Peter exited and rounded right into a hallway and right into someone else.

"Peter!" Peter looked up as he ran right into a surprised Loki.

Loki had shown up a few weeks ago with Thor, who was begging Mr. Stark to forgive Loki and let him stay in the tower with the rest of the Avengers, claiming that he had changed and was no longer trying to take over Earth or Asgard. Mr. Stark didn't fully forgive Loki, but it is really hard to say no to Thor, I mean have you seen the guy?! He's like a puppy! 

Peter and Loki had actually become pretty good friends, much to everyone's surprise.

"Oh! Hi Mr. Loki! I'm so sorry I scared you!" They may be friends but Loki is still a god and could send Peter to another realm if he is caught off guard. 

" Just a little surprise, I've had worse happen to me." Loki recomposed himself and then really gave Peter this look, " Something is wrong, what is it, tell me."

"Nothing's wrong, I don't know what your talking about" Peter became nervous and started mindlessly messing with his hands. 

"I can see it in your eyes, did someone make fun of you?" Loki started to lean forward and really gave him a look.

"No, why do you always think someone made fun of me?" Peter was always confused when Loki asks him this question, and he asks it quite a lot.

"Because I know that if I was not a god and was a student in your class I would probably make fun of you, it's part of who I am, but since I'm not a student in your class we can be friends." Loki said this like it was a well known fact and he was surprised Peter didn't know this.

"Thanks Loki." Peter said with the most sarcasm in his voice he could get with his nerves all over the place. Peter realized he was playing with his hands and put them down at his sides. 

"You're welcome, now if no one made fun of you what happened?" Loki actually looked genuinely concerned.  

Loki was a good friend when he wanted to be, you gotta give him that.

"Fine, My science class is taking a field trip here." Peter started to nervously look around the hallway they were standing in. 

Loki snorted and started to think about Peter's unfortunate but funny situation.

"I'm guessing there's nothing you, or really anyone could do to make this better huh." Loki gave Peter a sad look.

"Nope." Peter had nerves in his voice that Loki could pick up on.

"Don't worry Peter, I'll come up with something." 

Loki patted his shoulder and smirked then walked into the elevator off to who knows where.

* * *

Peter went straight to his lab on the top floor, he worked on the new arrows he was working on for Clint until it was time to eat. 

Later, when Peter walked into the dining room for dinner with the Avengers, who were also known to Peter as his second family, he noticed Natasha was looking at him funny, like she noticed something was different about him, she got up and walked out of the dining room.

"She trained all day so she should be hungry, eh whatever." Clint looked confused but his stomach growled and he started to pile food onto his plate.

"Did you have a good day at school Pete? You look like Happy tried to kill you on the way here." Peter was about to respond to Mr. Stark when Natasha walked back into the dining room.

"I don't think he had a good day, this is probably the reason." She held up the slip of paper that had been causing Peter to be nervous. 

"How did you find that out?!" Peter knew she worked for Shield but still. 

"I have my ways." Natasha smirked and sat down on one side of Clint. 

Mr. Stark grabbed the paper out of Natasha's hand, and soon after burst out laughing so loud that it scared Steve and made him spit out his water all over the table and start choking, Clint wasn't to happy about that, but Bucky seemed fine with it and continued eating.

"I didn't know we did tours to high schools, and this is my Tower so I should know about them." Mr. Stark looked very confused.

It was only when Pepper explained the situation that he understood, she said that the principle had emailed her about a tour at the Tower, since she knew it was Peter's class she said yes to them. 

"I'm sorry Peter, I didn't think you would mind having a field trip here." She looked like she felt pretty bad about that, and reached over to pat his hand.

"No! I love it here, it's just I have a bad feeling about this specific field trip, but I bet the reason is stress so my spidey-sense is going crazy!" Pepper quickly felt better about the situation after learning that the reason was because of something else, and not her wrong doings.

"This is what caused you to look so scared, man I didn't think my Tower was that bad." Mr. Stark leaned back to rest his arm on the back of his chair to give Peter a look.

"Oh no, your Tower is great Mr. Stark, I just don't want bad things to happen on this trip..." Mr. Stark finished looking over Peter's permission slip and handed it back to him. 

"What kind of bad things do you think are going to happen here at Stark Tower?" Mr. Stark looked very confused, then his face changed to shock and a little bit of anger. "It's that Flash kid isn't it! I thought you said he wasn't a problem anymore?!" 

"Uh, he's not," Mr. Stark gave Peter this look that said 'Cut it, tell me the truth.' 

"Okay, okay, he's just not as bad as he used to be," at Mr. Stark's knowing look Peter continued "Fine, he's just as bad as he used to be, nothing has changed."

At this Steve stopped choking and looked up to Peter.

"You should have said something, I don't like bullying Peter, I could've done something about it." Steve looked very serious about this so Peter did not doubt him at all about that.

"No, guys, this feeling is something else, I don't know what it is." Peter walked closer to Steve and Mr. Stark.

"I'm gonna say something when he comes into my Tower.. and if it is something else we will figure it out then, okay bud?" He patted Peter on the the shoulder.

"Okay," Peter relaxed and sat down in his chair beside Mr. Stark. 

Mr. Stark still looked murderous, actually all of the Avengers looked murderous at this revelation that Flashes bullying did not stop when Peter said it did. Peter looked around at the people around him.

"Guys please, anything you guys say to him or any of my class might make everything worse, they don't even believe I have an internship here, and maybe it would be better that way."

"To be fair you don't have an internship." Bruce piped up

"That's not the point, just please don't do anything embarrassing." Peter begged the people around him.

"I make no promises..." Mr. Stark responded with anger in his voice and a little bit of amusement, the rest of them nodded. Peter knew they were coming up with a plan.

"Pepper help me?" Peter tried to appeal to the only one who might be able to help him.

"Sorry Peter, you know there is nothing I can't say to them to make them leave you alone during this trip, also I want to talk to this Flash kid."

Looks like this won't be a boring field trip, although they were going to Stark Tower, nothing could make that boring.

Peter started to eat realizing there was nothing he could do to make Mr. Stark and the rest of the Avengers keep to themselves during his field trip.

Peter was definitely not ready for Monday.

* * *

 

The rest of the weekend was most just Peter working in his and Mr. Stark's lab.

Sunday night when Peter got back to his and his Aunt's apartment, Aunt May was waiting for him on the couch, watching a cooking show on t.v. in her pajamas.

"Hi Aunt May, did you do anything fun this weekend?" Peter sat down on the opposite side of the couch facing her, setting his backpack on the floor beside him, he put his feet up on the couch in front of him.

Aunt May just smiled at him.

"Tony texted me earlier and told me about your permission slip for your class field trip." Peter let out his breath and bent down to get the slip out from the bottom of his backpack to hand to Aunt May.

"But Aunt May, it's just a field trip to a place I go almost everyday, why do I need to go?" Peter was doing his best to plead with his Aunt, but she wasn't going to let him out of this. 

"Because it will be a good experience for you to learn about what the company is about, and not just what you do in you and Tony's personal lab." 

Aunt May signed the slip and handed it back to Peter, and smiled at him.

"You better turn that permission slip into your teacher, I'll know if you don't." She said it in her motherly voice.

"You got it May, I won't let you down." Peter got up and went off to the bathroom, he needed a shower, it had been a long weekend, spending the weekends at the Tower was the best thing ever, but it was pretty tiring for his senses, but Peter wouldn't trade it for anything.

* * *

 

 Peter ran into his science class right as the bell rings, he runs up to Mr. Harrington and hands him his permission slip. Mr. Harrington puts his slip with the rest of them.

"Okay class, now that we have everyone we can go board the bus." Mr. Harrington opened the door and lead the class out of the room and down to the bus.

"I bet Penis was late because he didn't want us to figure out he was lying out his fake internship" Flash pushed Peter and luckily Peter didn't fall this time.

"Why don't you ever just push him back?" Ned came up to Peter and glared at Flash.

"Because if I couldn't do it before I shouldn't do it now." Ned understood this, but he still thinks Peter should do something about it.

They got on the bus and Peter put in his headphones to listen to music, music helped calm his nerves, and he was feeling a lot of those right now.

Peter hoped the drive to Stark Tower would go on forever, but it was actually pretty quick that they arrived. When they got out of the bus everyone was in amazement at the huge, glorious building, except for Peter who saw this building multiple times every week.

Mr. Harrington nudged them into the main lobby. Who Peter guessed was their tour guide came up to them, Peter had never seen her around the building before, but he also didn't meet a lot of the interns who work for Mr. Stark and Pepper. 

"Hello everyone! My name is Selena and I will be your tour guide for Stark Tower today! I'm going to go ahead and grab your passes!" Selena walked over to the front desk where Lisa gave her a handful of lanyards.

Selena walked back over to our class, most of which were still in amazement, "before I had these out to you all I'm going to go over our security here at Stark Tower. There are four levels of passes, starting with Omega, we then have Beta, and Delta, and ending with the highest, Alpha. Each pass has a color to go along with it, those colors are blue, green, yellow, and red respectively, and above that you have the highest of people who just use their fingerprints to get around places. These Omega passes will only allow you into certain parts of the building, I have a Delta pass which gives me the authority to let you into places in the building." She sounded very proud of this fact.

She then went on to call up Peters classmates and hand them their passes until Peter was the only one left.

"You have a pass don't you Peter?" She questioned him like she was sure he had a pass of his own.

"Umm no I don't actually, I just use my finger to get around the Tower." This was met with some disbelieving looks from his teacher and classmates.

"No way Penis, there is absolutely no way you have more access then our tour guide." Flash yelled at him from where he was standing next to a very uncomfortable Ned.

"Peter I was going to give you a chance to stop lying about your internship, but you didn't so I'm going to half to ask you to wait for us on the bus, you should be very ashamed for yourself and for making our school look bad." Mr. Harrington crossed his arms and started to walk towards Peter who was at a loss for words.

"Wait. That won't be necessary, Let's give Peter a chance to enter into the elevator first, if it works he isn't lying and if it doesn't then he can wait on the bus." Selena walked over to the elevator and called Peter over. 

Peter put his hand up to the scanner, and the elevator doors opened.

"Hello Peter, would you like me to alert boss of your arrival?" Friday once again came over the intercom.

"No thanks Friday.." Peter replied. Selena called over the rest of Peters class.

"I guess he wasn't lying then." Selena shrugged, "Let's begin our wonderful tour!" They all squished into the elevator, and surprisingly everyone fit.

* * *

Their first stop was one of the lower level intern labs. 

"This is the lab where you will see some of the lower level interns working on their projects for Mr. Stark," Selena lead us through the lab warning us to stay on the path and to not go off of it." If we are lucky we might be able to see Dr. Banner or Ms. Potts checking on the interns."

As they walked through the lab and looked at all of the cool things the interns were working on, it ended up to be neither Pepper nor Bruce they saw in the intern lab, but Natasha. 

Peter's classmates noticed her pretty fast, she was kinda hard to miss with her bright red hair though.

Natasha walked over to Peter who was standing by one of the interns tables.

"Hi Peter, meet anyone interesting on your tour of our lovely Tower yet?" Natasha smirked at Peter.

"Nope you're the first one." Before Natasha had time to respond Peters classmates crowded around them asking her questions, how did she know Peter? Did Peter actually work there? Peter thought they had already got that one figured out.

Mr. Harrington looked as if he wanted to join in on the questions for the Black Widow, but instead told the class to give her some space and to go back to looking at the interns.

Natasha laughed at Peters teacher giving him a smile, then she strutted out of the intern lab.

Not long after the Black Widow had left the intern lab, something was moving around in the vents. All of a sudden Clint dropped, more like fell, out of the vents from above.

"Damn it Stark, he told me he got that fixed!" Clint stood up, brushed himself off and started talking.

"Hi Peter's class! Nice to meet you all, Peter is the best person I have ever met, other than Natasha, so be nice to him! Thank you all!" He then ran out of the intern lab in the direction Natasha left.

* * *

 

Selena soon called us all out of the lab to continue the tour. 

We were in the hallway between labs when Friday came over the intercom.

"Attention everyone in Stark Tower, we will be going into a lockdown, the threat is unidentifiable, seek shelter now." Friday kept repeating this over and over again.

Peters classmates started to freak out, Selena was even looking a little nervous about this.

"What are we going to do!" Flash asked Selena, "Where do we go!"

"I-I'm not sure, all of the doors have been locked and the elevator has been shut down." Selena was looking all over the hallway they were in.

"Friday." Peter knew he had to do something, because now he was the only one with the access to do something.

"Yes Peter?" Friday's voice came came over the intercom.

"What is Penis doing?" Flash looking like Peter was trying to get him killed.

"Override protocol, and where is Mr.Stark?" Peter was getting on his phone to access the security cameras.

"Protocol overridden, doors unlocked, Mr.Stark is on the top floor with the rest of the Avengers and Loki."

The doors unlocked and Selena ushered them into the supply closet.

"How did Penis do that?!" Flash was trying to make his way through the supply closet over to Peter.

"Because I am Mr. Stark's personal intern so I have the power to control the Tower." Peter was so happy he could finally prove that he wasn't lying about his internship. Even if he technically wasn't an intern, they didn't need to do that.

Everyone was nervous in their small supply closet. Peter was watching the security cameras as the Avengers and Loki dealt with the threat.

Apparently someone was trying to get into the upper levels of Stark Tower, the guy didn't say why he wanted to go to the upper levels. They could only assume he wanted to take something. He became violent about it and that's why they had to go on lock down. 

It was actually Loki in the end who took down the guy. 

Friday came over the intercom and told everyone that the lockdown was over and that the threat was neutralized. Selena got a notification on her tablet and smiled. She lead them to a nearby conference room.

When Peter's class walked in everyone started cheering, because there stood all of the Avengers plus Loki and Pepper.

This made Peter very nervous, he did not like this at all, his class should not be asking his second family questions.

Pepper came up to the microphone, "Hello guys! In apology for the scare we have gathered together to personally meet you and answer some of your questions!" Pepper walked away and everyone in Peters class raised their hands and started to ask The Avengers questions.

"Yes, you in the back." Mr. Stark had called on Flash, oh no.

"Do you actually know Pen-Peter Parker? Does he actually work for you?" Mr. Stark's face quickly changed from kind to murderous. 

"Who are you and what did you just call my kid?" Mr. Stark looked ready to kill the kid, and so did all of the Avengers.

"Um I called him Peter, M-Mr. Stark sir." Mr. Stark definitely did not believe Flash.

"Son, I do not like lies, and I really don't like bullies." Captain America looked down on Flash the way only Captain America could do.

After the class had finished asking all of their questions, some about Peter and some about other things, all questions were answered to the best of the Avenger's, Pepper's, Loki's, and sometimes Peter's abilities.

Selena, Mr. Stark, and for some unknown reason Loki, escorted Peter's class out to the main lobby.

"Hey um Mr. Stark sir I was wondering if I could get an internship here?" Flash looked kind of nervous, just as he should be around Loki and Mr. Stark.

"Why would I give you an internship?" Mr. Stark crossed his arms and put on his sunglasses.

"because you gave Pen-Peter one and I'm way smarter than him, I deserve one more than he does." Flash really didn't know when to stop.

"What do you think the answer to that is?" Mr. Stark leaned forward just a little bit.

"Um, yes?" Flash looked hopeful, he really is dumb.

"The fact that that was your answer proves that you are not smarter than Peter, so think again." And with that Mr. Stark walked over to Peter leaving behind a surprised Flash. 

"Pete, I'm proud of you today, you took charge and even though the threat was small, you would've saved a life if it was something bigger." Mr. Stark then pulled Peter into a hug.

"i'm going to go find Pepper, I'll see you tomorrow after school?" Mr. Stark started to back away.

"Yes Mr. Stark I'll see you then!" Peter waved to Mr.Stark.

"Call me Tony! How many times do I have to say this before you actually do it?" Mr. Stark was across the room by now and they were yelling.

"Bye Tony!" A cheer could be heard in the distance.

Mr. Harrington started to load the class onto the bus. Peter's class was talking about how much fun they had, even if they did go to lockdown.

"Peter before you go, I wanted to say you did good." Loki was standing behind Peter.

"What was your plan? you said you were going to come up with something." Loki smirked at Peter.

"I did come up with a plan thank you very much."

"Oh yeah what was it?" They were both crossing their arms at this point.

"That guy? He was an allusion, the Avengers knew about it and thought it would be a good idea, let you show off some leadership skills." Loki looked proud of what he did today.

Peters mouth formed the shape of an O. Mr. Harrington called for Peter to get onto the bus and sat down by Ned who started to talk to him about their day at Stark Tower, Ned was very happy that Peter got to show Flash up. The field trip definitely could have gone worse, it wasn't to bad of a day for Peter.

Plus he got to see Flash humiliated by Mr. Stark.

It will be a long time before he calls Mr. Stark Tony for good, no matter what Mr. Stark says.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

   


End file.
